Described below are a method and system for operating a motor vehicle.
DE 102 57 963 A1 shows a method for determining the positioning of a vehicle occupant in a motor vehicle. A head position of the vehicle occupant is sensed with the aid of an optical sensor, a head support of the motor vehicle being adjusted in consideration of an anthropometric model provided.
DE 10 2007 023 141 A1 shows a method for adjusting a comfort and/or safety system in a motor vehicle using an image sensing unit to sense a head position of a vehicle occupant and, in dependence thereon, the comfort and/or safety system of the motor vehicle is correspondingly adjusted.
DE 10 2008 018 397 A1 shows a method for controlling an air conditioning system of a motor vehicle. In this context, the alignment of an air exit nozzle of the air conditioning system is changed based on a sensed head position of a vehicle occupant.
DE 103 08 413 A1 shows a method for controlling a heating/air conditioning system of a motor vehicle. The heating/air conditioning system is adjusted here in dependence on a sensed head position of a vehicle occupant.
US 2006/0253241 A1 shows a method for adjusting a vehicle seat of a motor vehicle. The vehicle seat is adjusted in dependence on a head position, sensed by a time-of-flight-camera, of a vehicle occupant.
The method described below provides an improved vehicle-occupant-individual adaptation of functional units of a motor vehicle.